I Got Writing Prompts from Another Site and I Wrote Some Shit
by Voidbarker
Summary: By Fallout Boy. Anyways, here's some Portal things that don't go into their own story, with loose connections.
1. Letters

Prompt 01: Letters.

* * *

Wheatley would often have a little bit of trouble with reading. It wasn't that he couldn't read, no. Sometimes he'd read too fast and misread something as another word, which frequently ended up in him bursting into laughter while trying to explain to either Rick or Craig or even Angie that he misread something as another thing, which usually resulted in a confused look from the others.

Other times, he couldn't parse the letters in front of him, and it wouldn't go through, no matter what he tried. He often had to ask for alternative explanations in emails, to which they'd reply with mild scorn, but the alternative explanations were offered, nonetheless. Sometimes Dipper had problems with parsing things, and he'd have to quickly make another explanation, and he damn well knew how that felt.

There were also times where he was yelled at because he simply couldn't parse it properly.

He was only employed because he was able to read already-written code and add to it, and they made sure he knew of that. Nevermind the fact that he sometimes had to deliver reports because just one person delivering reports while working on minimum wage wasn't enough. God knows how many times he was yelled at for forgetting to knock on the door.

Wheatley would always avoid the people that yelled at him to the best of his ability, until he just stopped delivering reports.

* * *

Author Notes: Before anyone asks, I'm well aware I'm projecting, because one time I got yelled at for delivering a Christmas card to a classroom, and I didn't knock. That was enough to get the teacher to fucking yell at me for not knocking, and for me to go back to my classroom crying. God, no fucking wonder I needed goddamn counselling.


	2. Rainfall

It was raining. He could finally get a chance to relax.

Villainy tended to be ridiculously stressful. Having various heroes barge in via the roof, then that Supernova bloke pops up and starts trying to kill you, then the Polaris lady pops in and begins beating the absolute crap out of the Supernova bloke with fire in her eyes (and fists)...

Then, on certain occasions, Lady Valor hops in, making another hole in the damn roof, and hops back out without even giving you a second look.

That schtick got old quickly.

He stared up at the ceiling of the base, hoping that the patch of small repairs he'd done would hold. It was only a block of wood that he'd stuck in there to try and hold off the oncoming storm that would hit the outskirts of the city.

Of course, he'd made his base on the outskirts, because there wasn't supposed to be much activity there, supposedly.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

Nevertheless, he scoured the cupboard for some type of container that would hold a decent amount of water if the patch began to leak. A bucket was found and taken out of it. Then the question of why the hell he was keeping a bucket in the bloody cupboard, of all places, dawned on him, and he spent a few minutes just staring at the wall.

Then he put the bucket under the shoddy patch of repairs he'd done, before quietly formulating a plan for the next day.

The plan was to figure out some way to call up Gaster, bribe him with pizza to come over and help out with repairs, socialize a little, and hopefully go back to doing the video editing thing that he was supposed to be doing.

Gaster could fix a lot of things, which is why he became a mechanic. So it probably wouldn't be too hard on him to fix that damn hole in the roof.

Wheatley felt exhausted just thinking about this, and opted to give the mechanic a quick text instead.

And yet they said rainy days were supposed to be relaxing.

Author Notes: The mobile website is hellish, and I just remembered that this prompt story exists, so now I gotta use this one instead. Arrrrgh.

Also, endless ear pain.


	3. Blankets

Okay, so being on someone's computer was now a thing.

The owner of the computer kept petting him, for some reason. At this point, he was getting more than a little used to it.

The only problem he had with it was that it tended to make him feel tired.

Wheatley had already caught himself falling asleep once, after almost falling on his face and just managing to wake up before he fell.

After that, the user had pushed his shoulders down to make him sit and wrapped a blanket around him, then gave him a pillow. He wasn't too sure about why they'd done this, but he figured that it was much more comfortable sitting on the floor compared to standing around and doing nothing.

The added warmth of the blanket didn't help him to not fall asleep. In fact, it was doing the exact opposite of that. The pillow was nice enough to cuddle, though.

And still, the user kept petting him.

It felt nice, he supposed. The user wanted to comb a hand through his brown mop of hair, and he wasn't going to complain if they weren't too rough with the pointer.

Eventually, he felt himself falling asleep again, and, frankly, he couldn't be arsed to wake himself up. If the user needed him, they could probably wake him up, couldn't they?

He felt the pointer go through his hair again before he dropped off into sleep mode.

-o0O0o-

Wheatley gave a quiet grumble as his systems were booted up again, and stood up, shaking his arms to get the pins and needles feeling out of them.

Then he looked around. He was still on the user's computer, and not much had changed, other than the time.

The user asked about how his nap was, and, while he was hesitant to respond, he did mention that it was alright.

And then the user decided to ruffle his hair. Was the petting thing some kind of reward??

He shot the user an unamused look, before going back to his usual stance as they brought the menu up and decided that this was enough for today.

So he said his farewells, feeling the program transport him back home.


	4. Punch

He gave a small whine of pain as he stood up.

Wheatley didn't know what he'd done in order to end up being punched by the user, he'd just been mentioning something about his day, which the user didn't seem to mind previously.

A small shiver crept up his spine. This was going to be a long day.

-o0O0o-

At some point, he'd given up entirely on not getting punched, so he opted to remain as silent as possible.

Maybe if they got bored, they'd leave him alone and go punch somebody else in the list that he'd seen. There were a lot of people that could be summoned here, he figured.

The little hologram-producing things in his optics had stopped working, revealing the whites of his optics to actually be black under that.

He'd been punched a fair bit, hadn't he?

Wheatley fiddled with the sleeves of his jumpsuit, still keeping silent.

When the user tried to bring the menu up, he'd mumbled that the menu wasn't working.

Another punch to the face was delivered.

He was getting tired of this.

-o0O0o-

"Could you… not punch me, for-- for once?"

Even commenting on it ended up with him getting punched in the face. Wheatley just groaned, staying sat down.

Everything hurt, and he'd been awake for 24 hours. So, sleep deprivation. That was fun.

He didn't even get paid for this. No food or anything. Static lined the edges of his vision, and the only question he had was 'Why?'.

The android shifted to lay on his side, facing away from the user. Another shiver crawled down his spine.

In the name of JavaScript, what he wouldn't do to go back home...


	5. Starbound

The Space Core looked over to Wheatley, and, for once, Wheatley couldn't see anything but sadness on the younger android's face.

"Wanna go home. Too big. Space is too big."

Wheatley just blinked. He'd never heard about the Space Core wanting to go home, of all things. Hell, it had been the little guy's life's mission to go to space!

"Space? Are-- are you okay--"

The response was nothing more than quiet sobs.

"Heyheyhey-- it's okay-- it's okay." Wheatley murmured, trying to get close enough to wrap Space in a hug. Thankfully, the smaller android was allowing it. "We'll get back there soon, yeah?"

"Wanna go to Earth."

"...I know. I wanna go back home too, buddy."

They clung to each other in silence for a while.

Eventually, Wheatley heard Spacey's breathing even out, then become more shallow as the younger drifted into sleep mode.

-o0O0o-

Author Notes: Have some angst. These two are brothers in the verses I've got for them.


	6. Wounds

He was in pain.

Getting shot by a turret tended to cause a fair bit of pain, especially on the off-chance that a bullet actually grazes your side.

Rick had actually stopped messing with the cube. Instead, he'd chosen to look at his partner, his jaw going slightly slack, as Wheatley knocked the turret over, before freezing up with a hand on his bad side.

The shorter android then just proceeded to lay down on his good side, and start trembling, cussing quietly under his breath.

Now, Rick knew Wheatley. Wheatley wasn't the type to start yelling swear words. Quite the contrary. Only in specific situations when he was shocked or pissed off, but never during testing.

The content that was spouted from his mouth was not safe for work in any situation, and will not be mentioned, other than the fact that it was a whole lot of cussing that Wheatley would never really do under any specific situation that wasn't this one.

Suffice to say, Rick had a good reason to be concerned.

"Hey, uh, G… GLaDOS?" He started, not particularly certain if she was listening.

No response. Brilliant.

Might as well take matters into his own hands, then.

"'ey, Wheats, I'm gonna lift you real quick, that okay?"

There wasn't much of a response other than swearing. Which was partially expected by now.

However, when Wheatley was actually lifted, he abruptly went silent, eyes immediately focusing on Rick, blinking owlishly.

It hadn't really occurred to him that the poor sod was probably more than a bit touch starved, but he set about adjusting the knot Wheatley had tied the sleeves in so that it would cover the wound.

For some reason, Wheatley went about doing the testing shirtless. Usually. On rare occasions, he'd also do it without armor. Probably to prove a point to one of the others that had said that he shouldn't do testing without armor, but that wasn't any of Rick's business.

Speaking of Wheatley, he was still staring at him.

Rick gave him a couple of taps on the shoulder, causing him to jump, and look around.

"Guh-! Oh, fucking christ. That still stings-- Oh, it's covered. That, um. Should put enough pressure on it. Just gotta hope that the, uh. The scab, it doesn't get stuck to the jumpsuit. That's gonna be really painful if that happens."

And there he was, babbling away again. Rick gave a nonchalant shrug in response, before going about actually figuring out how to solve the test.

-o0O0o-

Author Notes: I've noticed a critical lack of Rick shenanigans.

Time to fix that.


End file.
